Kataomoi
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Kataomoi" or unrequitted love or one-sided love.This is a collection of fics with this theme. Hana-uke
1. Inner Turmoil

Kataomoi

By: LateSleeper

Disclaimer: I own Sakuragi!!! dragged by some doctors into a room Mine! Mine I tell you! thrown into a white room

Note: Un-betaread!

Chapter 1: Inner turmoil (SenHana)

We are here at the café near your school surrounded by millions of strangers buzzing here and there. It felt a bit over crowded but I knew it's the least of your concern right now, for you are drifting away again back to your own cocoon. Shutting the world out…locking yourself alone on your self-made world.

I been talking to you for about an hour now but it seems that I'd be getting no response from you. Well, I don't intend you to. I could see that you have your own crisis you are dealing at the moment, looking daze and blank.

I continued with my merry chatter although I realize that I don't have an audience.

I really felt like I was doing some monologue or of some kind.

I stared at you with my famous smile still plastered on my handsome face.

You know…I'm already okay, but I doubt if you are.

I saw you smile and nod, which you always do as though you were really listening but I knew better. You might be staring straight to my eyes but I know your mind is miles away.

You could have worn your mask today but I could see right through you.

Your chocolate brown eyes don't know how to lie. I doubt if it will ever learn to. You are like a crystal glass that anyone could perceive what's the truth.

Pretences…it never suits you!

I sip my coffee to water my drying throat. Although I feel like I'm talking to myself I've got this feeling of contentment and peace. The opposite feeling you are now projecting.

Why are we always like this? Two poles that could never meet, like north and south; east and west. Fate had sealed are emotions should never be the same.

I want to ask you what's your problem.

Is it me?

Do you want to tell me something?

Why is it your mind is in total confusion?

Is it because I'm the one your with and not him? Not Rukawa Kaede.

Am I always just a second to him?

I wanted to laugh…I wanted to cry. I must be a lunatic in disguise, but you know what you made me crazy but pull me back to sanity. Do you know how you confuse me, Hana?

I thought that if I had you I'd be happy…but I was wrong, it's not enough to have the person but I must also have his love.

o'.'o

LateSleeper: Nyahahaha…please review or else!


	2. Snapped

**Kataomoi **

By: Late-Sleeper

**Disclaimer: **I'm the official Sakuragi's pimp…want some Hana drawings? two policemen approaching What? I didn't say I own him…I said I'm a pimp…fine! Don't own anything. Happy? Arrgghhh why are you still arresting me?

**Note: **Un-betaread! Sorry full of grammatical errors…

**Chapter 2: Snapped (KoHana)**

I'm Kogure Kiminobu, already in my senior year. I'm the vice-captain of our basketball team. I'm diligent, smart and very responsible. I'm what people say a person-who-have-a-long-patience, calm and compose but that is history now…now that I've met you.

The first time I saw you I was amused on how your hair look like a blazing flames like it is ready to fire whoever come your way. You were very unpredictable, harsh, wild, vigorous, full of life…everything that I'm not.

Maybe that's what made you very attractive to my eyes.

You were like a fire…fiery, hot, dangerous but I just can't help myself not to be drawn to your warmth…and…I never thought that just like fire you could be important in my life.

You know…I'm not the aggressive type. Just seeing you, being with you, touching you from time to time and being your friend contented me.

Honestly, I was contented with that. I'm not the ambitious type and I know what are things that I couldn't reach and one of them is …YOU.

Day by day I saw you improve and I'm proud that I have been there, step by step.

Everyday you prove to me that you are indeed special…totally special. A real tensai, if that's the word you want to prefer. You had surpassed even us, your seniors.

You are indeed a tensai, I know, even if others won't admit it, that they acknowledge you as one. Yes, they! Mitsui and the others.

Yes Rukawa even…I could see it in his eyes. Like Sendoh, Maki, Fujima, Hanagata and the monkey boy named Kyota are drawn into you like magnets…but who wouldn't?

Although my attraction to you is subtle one…just a mere admiration, just being drawn to your lovely aura…admiring you from afar…like a painting in a museum…just admiring never acquiring…never hoping to own you.

Then you had to fuck it all up!

I was happy with my current situation but…DAMN!!! You just had to spark that fucking hope in me.

DAMN YOU!!!

I shouldn't have told you my dreams; my dilemma…shouldn't have told you that it would be my last play if we lose the game. Damn!

You just have to show your wings to me…to show that you are indeed an angel in disguise. You made my dreams come true…but that is not all…you gave me the opportunity to make that shot.

I wasn't just another player who would be part of the victory but I was one who made us victor! You made me a winner.

You passed the ball to me…trusting me. I made the shot but you never taken the credit for that. It was a good pass. Damn! You could have shot the ball yourself, like you always do, but …you passed it to me…for me, for my dreams.

You gave it all! You made it all come true!

Within your exterior harshness there is a pure, unadulterated kindness…

I saw the gleam of determination in your eyes when I told you my story and the same determination you had when you trained…and it is all because of what I've told you.

You had planned it all…

Then without me knowing …a hope spark within me. Maybe…you like me. Maybe you did it because you care for me…

HA! I was a fool to even think about that. You were just being a saint like you are. I wasn't someone special…I wasn't the only one you had shown compassion…

There was Akagi for example. You were moved by what you saw in the locker room after he got a foot injury. I saw the determination in your eyes when you walked out from there into the court like you were mentally shouting " I'll win this for you Gori! I won't let you down."

Then to the kohai of Rukawa who got a leg injury. You made his dream come true…to be able to play with his sempai Rukawa. Then you had hit his head when you saw him feeling the pain in his leg…I thought that you were just mad at him, then after awhile I realized that you did it to divert his attention from the pain in his leg to his bruised head. You were concern even though you know he's Rukawa's kohai.

Then there is Miyagi…never knew that a cocky boy like him would be one of your friends. I don't know what happen between the two of you but you came one day arms clinging with each other's neck like you two are the best buddies in the world. I could sense that he cherishes you as one true friend even though you keep taunting each other.

Come to think of it…you three, Mitsui, Miyagi and you are always bickering like children. Always teasing you and taunting them in return but I know that your harsh words are their energy…woods that keeps them burning for victory. You always set the mood of the game. I know they treasure you more than you know…they don't want to see you hurt like the incident where you had a one on one with Rukawa…they were concern you know…very concern and I was too.

Now I know why your gundan is so loyal to you…it's not because you are strong as a bull or made the laugh like hell...yeah! Maybe it's a part of it but of course it's mainly because you are something special, an angel.

Fuck! Even though I realized I'm nothing special I still can't kill the hope in me…contrary it's growing…no…I think it's no longer hope that reside in me…

The funny thing is, all I am feeling for you made me vile and you are the only one that could cleanse me.

You! You made me foul and I HATE you for that.

Hate you but need you all the same but all I can do is to watch you.

Yes…I'm watching you…watching your every move…even the heaved of your chest as you breathe…the quiver of your lips and the sweat that trickled down your cheek. I'm watching everything…although the admiration is now a bleak for I had passed that stage now. I'm looking at you with hunger…no not the hunger like in Sendoh's eyes for he don't know you like I do. He's just after your godly body.

Not even the same look as Maki and Fujima is giving you. They are just pure amusement and new challenge for them to possess you…no mine isn't like that.

It's more of like Rukawa's hungry demanding gaze…yes like him…wanting you…all of you…body and soul.

But you are too dense to notice it all…all the hungry, lustful stares that were hinting on you. You're too dense…no, wait, you were just too busy on her that you didn't notice. Too busy giving all you have that you forgot about me.

Her!

You know I hate her! I want to kill her. I want to tie a rope on her neck or shot her with a gun or…

"Me-ga-ne-kun"

You cling your arm around my neck as you sing your pet name for me, jolting me back to reality. As I look at your goofy expression…something in me melt and I'm back to my normal self.

Back to your Megane-kun but I know someday I might snap again…but I'd worry that later for you are demanding my attention…MY attention. I had to smile at that.

**o'.'o**

**LateSleeper: **this is the second part so hope you all like it!!! bwahahaha I'll try to make the third one…that is if I could be inspired to do it…well ja ne!


	3. Dense

**Kataomoi**

**By: LateSleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I own Sakuragi's ass…(three policemen sprout out of nowhere) It's mine I tell you! (Rukawa appeared) fine! He's not mine nor his cute butt.

**Note: **Un-betaread!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dense (RuHana)**

* * *

I slam my locker door forcefully. I didn't give a damn thing broke down. I didn't give a damn if the whole building collapses. I'm mad. I'm fuming.

Who wouldn't when all your teammates is looking daggers at you? Fuck shit! It's my own life where talking about here not theirs…well okay, my life and the captain's sister's life.

Besides it wasn't my fault if I don't have feelings for that girl. I just told her what I feel. They should be grateful that I told her the whole truth than give her false hope then dump her later.

So why are they mad at me? I'm not the one who ordered Haruko to confess her feelings to me. So why?

Damn it!

Everyone is furious with what I have done…including him. Fuck let me rephrase that…especially HIM.

You know I don't care if the whole team cursed me…really I don't. They are the least of my concern.

But _him_…he's different. I value him more than anything and ironically he values _her_ more than anything.

Ever since that 'confession' his anger towards me has raised ten folds. I could sense his fiery eyes on my every move.

I really don't understand him. If he thinks of me as a rival, shouldn't he be glad that I reclined from the position. Shouldn't he be thanking me? She's all _his_ now.

So why is he still mad at me?

DAMN IT!

Why does he hate me so much?

SHIT!

"BAKA KITSUNE!"

Automatically I turned to the source of the voice. I could not be mistaken it's my fire boy in the flesh. He was standing at the door. He look like he was fuming with rage, I turn my gaze away because I couldn't meet his gaze for I know hatred is lingering within those orbs of his. I tried hard to ignore him. I tried to ignore what I feel.

He stomps towards me and I tried my hardest to pay no attention to him but I know that I can't. His mere presence would activate every nerve in my being. He's scent could suffocate me, it's like pheromones scattered in the air.

And even if I shut my whole consciousness down I know my heart would know he's here.

I tried hard to look at my closed locker as if it was the most wonderful thing I ever seen. I didn't even realize that he was already near me and before I knew it warmth surrounded me. I felt the warmth of his body transferred into mine as he continued to cut the distance between us.

I steeled myself not to pounce on him. Really I tried to restrain myself but with this emotional turmoil within me I don't know how much more I could take.

He made a growling sound to get my attention. HA! Like he needed to do that, my attention has been solely his the first time I saw him at the rooftop.

I look at him with my most stoic expression I wear whenever he's near but my mask almost cracks as I gaze at his chocolate brown orbs.

I almost drown from all the emotion his eyes are projecting. Hate, anger, confusion…and sadness.

He grabbed me by the collar and spat curses at my face. I could only flinch and drop my head in resignation as he continues cursing me to the depths of hell.

Maybe my silence annoyed him more as he punched a fist towards me but miss me by a few millimeters and landed with a loud bang on the locker door. He must have promised that girl not to hurt me.

"DAMN YOU FOX!"

"…"

"DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!"

"She doesn't deserve it."

"…"

He was fuming mad at me; he was already red from so much anger. I could feel his hands trembling, must have been due to the fact that he's controlling himself not to hit me again.

I couldn't look at him even when I feel that his grasp on my collar loosen a bit. I could hear some muffled sob.

"Damn you! You heartless bastard!"

Heartless? Did he just call me a heartless bastard?

I grabbed both his arm and slam him towards the opposite side of the locker room. I don't care if he hit his back on the lockers. I don't care if he hurts himself. I don't fucking give a damn. What I know now is that I'm dominating him. If only we were lying I could be on top but I would just content myself to the fact that he's under my mercy and my fiery gaze.

I'm clutching both his wrist and pinned it beside his head.

"Heartless? You know she called me that too. She said I have no heart. She said I have no emotion."

I could sense his sudden fear. I must have look like a serial killer or some sort right now. I wanted to smirk at that. I know he fear me now more than he fear Gori's wrath but I was beyond sanity to care. I was damn angry.

Angry at him.

Angry at her.

Angry at myself.

Angry at what destiny has thrown us into.

"You know what else she said? She said I was _DENSE_ and that I have no feelings because I didn't even felt it, I didn't even notice."

He squirms a bit but I held him more tightly.

"…but if I have no feelings how come I love you?"

His eyes enlarge with my sudden confession. He's jaw drop a bit and for a while he stopped squirming. I grab his chin and force him to face me. I leaned closer to him, our nose almost touching. I could feel his warm breath mingling with mine.

"Why? Didn't you know? Didn't you notice? Didn't you felt it? Why? Are you also _dense_?"

Without any thought I leaned more and kissed him. I just brush my lips with his but I grew more confident as time passes by, I became more aggressive…I let my instinct kick in.

Before I know it I was licking my way down his jaw then up again to his lips as I force myself to enter his hot mouth. He was squirming for me to release him but I was too aroused to budge from my current state.

Then I felt something hot flowed from his eyes.

Tears…

He's crying…

And that stop me from doing my way with him…I loosen my grip from his wrist and hug him on my chest as he slump down on the floor. I leaned my chin on his fiery red hair and murmured soothing words to him.

"I don't know why I kept loving you. I know I'd get hurt again and again but I never learn because I don't want to. Not now, not while I'm still strong enough to fall for you over and over again."

I kiss his head and murmured 'I love you'.

:OWARI:

**LateSleeper: **YAY! I've finish it! Yes Ruhana day is coming and this is an advance gift…I hope.

**LateSleeper: **(looks at the reviews) Saa…WHAT THE! Of my god did Ran Mouri also known as Ruhana no miko reviewed this (I'm right, ne?)? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm sooooooo happy. You're one of my fav authors…(bow down) I'm not worthy.


	4. Joke

**Kataomoi**

**By: LateSleeper**

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own anything…me just a pitiful fanfic writer.

**Note: **Un Beta-read. Pls…review. An hour inspired fic so…umm…pls don't kill me.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Joke (MitHana) **

* * *

Have you ever felt the need to annoy someone? Just to annoy them for the hell of it? Just doing those practical jokes that made you laughing till your pitiful stomach hurt. 

I just love it when he glares at me and call me all the profanity he could muster as he fume and wave both his hands in the air, like a child throwing a tantrum.

God, I love it when he's getting upset over the things I said. I know after that I'll get myself into so much pain after receiving his infamous head butt. After that a petty fight would arise…we'll punch each other to death until the two of us would gave up and pant…then we'd laugh because of our child-like attitude.

I know the punch and the harsh words are not really true. I know he's not really mad at me…it's just how friends do when they are having good time, right? This what we boys do. Mock each other, laugh, and wrestle, then laughed again. It because we're friends…

Friends! Damned I'm beginning to hate that word. Why did god ever invented friendship…why do people tend to befriend someone they knew they'll gonna fell in love with?

Arrgghhh…I'm getting sappy again…I hate this feeling.

I sighed to myself and looked at my sleeping companion who's still clutching the basketball we just used on the game. I studied his features for a while.

He got a well-muscled body…strong legs…broad chest. I have to smile at myself as I look at his body…I never knew that this baka have the softest skin I could ever imagine. The first time it happened I thought my hands were magnetized, I couldn't yank my hands off it. Thank god we were in the middle of practice that I got to my senses.

Then I gaze at his fiery hair…Damn it! How I wanted to combed my hands on them. Then my eyes traveled down his peaceful face. I doubt if many knows how angelic he looks like when he sleeps. I know only a few does…me the gundan..we'll a few others that I don't want to know. But I know I'm one of the privilege one to see the real him…the child-like him. I tried not to smile at this but my lips twitched upward.

I'm so lucky…lucky to be his _friend_.

I just love starring at his beautiful face.

Shit! He'll kill me if he heard me calling him beautiful. This baka is too egotistical for his own good.

I sighed again, this time louder. I wonder, how did I fell for this baka? God knows I've been straight for whole my life. I even doubt if I'd ever like another guy other than this baka. Shit! I even like Ayako back then.

I looked at him again. His lips suddenly caught my attention. I watched his lips murmur his crush's name.

How did I come to like this guy?

Damn it! I'm still musing that thought again for the whole month now… after realizing my feelings.

Shit! This is harder than my Physic exam, at least there I know it have a solution…baka baka baka! I wished there were some kind of formula that I could juggle to answer this goddamit question…

But…But every time I'd try to find the answers I feel like I'm getting stuck deeper and deeper to this feeling…

Damn! Stupid emotion…why do human emotion are hard to decipher.

I gave a loud sigh again. I looked at my companion again, he's still sleeping, still oblivious to the world around him. He looks innocent when he sleeps. He's so cute. I wonder how he would look like in a nightgown.

BAKAYAROU! He's not a_girl_ you idiot! He'd kill me twice if he found out I'm fantasizing him as the opposite sex.

Dammit, why do we even have sexes? Why can't we just fuck whoever we like to fuck, same sex or not. Damned morality.

I gave out a loud sigh.

Then I chuckled slightly. Now I even am cursing the norm. Funny, I seldom think this deep before. Ha! My friends would have a feast laughing at me if they hear this. Me, _**Mitsui Hisashi**_ thinking…

I shifted from my position so I could look at him more fully. He's now making this cute face…maybe he's still thinking about that girl again.

Bakayarou Hanamichi! I'm here having my brain work over time about you and me while you dream of that girl. Do you know how you twisted my belief, how much you deform my whole being, how you turn my world upside down, down and up, left and right, then down again?

Overwhelmed by the anger that I'm feeling I unconsciously grabbed his wrist. I was so angry that here I am musing about my stupid feeling while he's still sleeping, ignorant to his surrounding…the my inner turmoil that he himself inflicted on me.

Upon grabbing his wrist he suddenly bolted up and giving me a dirty glare.

"Baka Micchy! I told you not to joke around while I'm sleeping."

Yeah I'm teasing him again. Playing a stupid joke. Bakayarou Hanamichi your so DENSE!

"Arrggghhh a tensai couldn't even have a nice sleep around you. When would you stop acting like a kid Micchy?"

I just smirked at that comment.

"Baka! Stop it or I'll go?"

Shit! It's now or never…

"No don't go." I can't believe it was me who said this…me the ace of Shohoku is pleading…but I know I have to… "Please stay."

He gave me an odd stare maybe because of the way my voice sounds…I saw the confuse look on his eyes. "Why?"

"…because I love you."

"Baka Micchy! I told you stop pulling my leg" then he walks off still grumbling about me and my stupid jokes.

Then I just stared at his fading figure.

Ouch!

**

* * *

.:Owari:. ****

* * *

LateSleeper: I know..this is a repost…sigh sorry I really need to have to put a mithana here in this fic. **


End file.
